


Falling for Freddie

by apzrexy



Category: The Master (2012)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apzrexy/pseuds/apzrexy
Summary: While working your department store job during spring break, you express your feelings for your co-worker Freddie. Does he feel the same about you?
Kudos: 9





	Falling for Freddie

You dragged yourself through the front door of the large building. The wooden doors were not typically heavy, but in such a tired state they posed quite the challenge to you. You typically didn’t work morning shifts due to your busy school schedule, but it was your spring break from college. Instead of joining your group of friends on an out-of-state trip, you chose to work and save up money for the coming school years. Which meant that you’d be working a lot more mornings than you wanted.

Mornings weren’t all bad, though. When you worked your regular closing shifts you were only able to catch small bits of conversation with your favorite co-worker. Freddie Quell. The man that made the biggest impression on you when you started working at the well-known department store. Freddie was in no way a shy person; he was loud and others found him to be overly friendly. On your first day he spoke with you nearly every chance that he had, and he still often behaved this way. Through his constant conversation, the two of you had developed a wonderful little friendship. Well, friendship was a difficult word to choose.

You held strong feelings for Freddie. He was handsome, funny, and he was incredibly kind to you. But you weren’t sure Freddie viewed you in the same regard. He was a great deal older than you, and you feared that he only saw you as a friend due to that. You often dreamed of how expressing your feelings for him would go; he would pull you close and kiss you with a passion so intense you felt it flood through your body. These thoughts were often interrupted with your overwhelming fear of his rejection. He’d surely turn down your advances for fear of being labeled a creep who takes interest in young girls. 

The beginning of your shift dragged on for what felt like days. Prissy older women deciding between two different sundresses weren’t exactly the nicest or quickest customers to deal with. As your lunch break neared, you became antsy. Freddie was going to be in for his shift soon. You kept an eye on the front door as you continued to help a middle-aged woman choose a blouse. Minutes passed and Freddie was nowhere to be seen. You had at least wanted to say hello before you took your break. Your heart sank as you climbed the stairs to the store’s break room.

You hadn’t packed a lunch; you weren’t very hungry today. Instead, you opted for your copy of Little Women. It was one of your favorite novels and you had read it several times before. You took a seat at one of the lunch tables and began reading. You were quickly enveloped in the story, your mind never wandering from the words on the page. So lost in your story were you that you had failed to notice Freddie take a seat next to you at the small table. Several moments of unknowing silence passed before he startled you from your focused state.

“Is that, uh, something you’re reading for school?”

You quickly turned to face the man next to you. He cocked his head in question before flashing a soft smile at you.

“You scared me Freddie,” you chuckled as you gave him a playful shove. “And no, I’m reading this for fun! It’s one of my favorite books. Let me finish this chapter and we can talk, alright?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to spook you.” He ran a nervous hand through his hair. You took note of that, why does he seem shy today? This is nothing like him. You smiled and returned to the novel. Freddie peered at the pages from over your shoulder, resting his head on you after a few minutes. You made quick work of that chapter, but to be honest you weren’t really concerned with the book. Talking to Freddie was far more appealing that a story. You placed a thin slip of paper bearing a crude smiley face into the page where you left off. Freddie’s head lifted in interest.

“Hey, I gave that to you! You liked my note?” His crooked smile sent your heart aflutter. You nodded and blushed, sliding a strand of hair behind your ear.

“It was cute, I thought I would keep it!”

Several long moments of silence passed as the two of you shared sweet glances. Freddie broke the silence by asking questions about you, as he typically did. How was your day? How are you feeling? He cared for you in a way no other man really had. To be fair, most of the men your age still behaved as if they were young boys. An older man like Freddie appealed to you far more than the younger ones. The maturity of older men was… quite attractive.

“How are classes going,” Freddie asked as he continued his question spree.

“I’m actually on my spring break, so I don’t have classes right now.”

“Oh, yeah? It's spring break and you stayed here? Why’s a cute lady like yourself not off on some adventure across the country right now?”

You blushed at his comment. He called you cute! You gave him the basic explanation you gave anyone who asked why you stayed. He nodded at your response before silence once again enveloped the room. You so desperately wanted to show Freddie some sign of affection, holding his hand or even lightly caressing his arm, but that familiar dread of rejection fought away those thoughts. Again, it was Freddie who broke the silence.

“So, uh… since you're stuck here and don’t really have any plans, do you maybe want to get dinner sometime?”

“That would be nice, Freddie, I’d love to.” You gave him another sweet smile. Did he mean for that to be a date? Would you really be going on a date with Freddie? Your heart began to race at the thought. He’d dress up and bring flowers. Your father would give him the “bring her home by 11” talk. At the end of the night he’d kiss you…

“Oh, I love this song,” Freddie beamed as he shook you from your fantasy. A song you’d never heard before was softly flowing from the small radio on one of the break room counters, it was probably an older piece of music. The man stood from his seat and held his hand out to you. “Will you dance with me?”

Butterflies grew in your stomach as you took his hand. He quickly pulled you from your comfortable spot on the chair to face him. Freddie began to sway with the music, while you struggled to follow the beat.

“Sorry, I’m just not good at this,” you muttered in defeat. Freddie lifted your chin, so your gaze met his.

“Just follow me and you’ll be a pro in no time.” He gave you a sly smile accompanied by a wink. This man had ways of sending your heart into a flurry. You took his advice as you began to sway in time with him, and he slowly moved his hand to cup your face. He placed his free hand on your waist, looking at you to make sure his actions were not unwelcome. You smiled and nodded for him to continue. You hoped no one would disturb the little paradise that was this moment. You wanted to stay in his arms forever. Freddie’s hand slowly traveled down from your waist, causing you to pull away slightly. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, sometimes I get a little… uh, carried away?” He stepped away from you, hanging his head. You could tell he really felt bad for trying to make advances towards you. “You’re one of the sweetest girls I’ve ever met, I don’t want to hurt you…”

You took a deep breath; this was the moment where you confessed how you felt. You had to do it now, before you lost all courage to do so. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him close to you. Freddie smirked at your sudden forwardness. He laid his hands at a low point on your waist. He wasted no time bringing his lips to meet yours. The kiss was gentle at first, Freddie clearly wanting to make sure you were alright with the situation. Your tongue traveled into his mouth and met his, giving Freddie the green light to continue. The sweet and gentle kiss quickly turned to heavy, open-mouthed ones. 

Not breaking the kiss, he led you to one of the counters and lightly pressed you against the piece of wooden furniture. His hands traveled below your waist once more, this time eliciting a small whimper from you. Freddie smiled into the kiss and firmly squeezed your ass. He pressed you against the counter harder as he adjusted to unbutton your blouse.

“Attention employees, there are several customers waiting to be photographed. Can we please get some assistance on the floor?”

Freddie growled as the P.A. system blared its message. He pulled away from you, his breath heavy from the passionate make-out session. You could tell he was debating whether to go downstairs and leave you waiting for more or not. He grabbed your chin and left you with one last passionate kiss before stepping away from you towards the staircase.

“How does dinner tomorrow night sound? I’ll drop by your place and pick you up. Then we can finish what we started, sweetheart.”

Freddie sauntered down to the main floor of the store as you tried to catch your breath. His familiar confidence was back. You certainly didn’t expect this to happen when you groggily began your shift that morning. With around 10 minutes of your break left, you tried to continue reading your book. Unsurprisingly, you found the story to be significantly less exciting than the events that just took place. As the last minutes of your break passed by, you couldn’t help but grow excited for your date with Freddie. This was sure to be a day you won’t soon forget.


End file.
